


I Ain't Worried 'Bout Them Other Girls That You Had

by Peraxa



Series: To My Only [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jealous Sykkuno, Jealousy, M/M, Precious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraxa/pseuds/Peraxa
Summary: Part of the "To My Only" Songfic Seriesinspired by Megan Thee Stallion's "Best You Ever Had"Corpsekkuno fic wherein;[Chapter 1] Sykkuno is kinda jealous. Thank god Mr. Husband is here to comfort him![Chapter 2] Mr. Husband is jealous. Leaf boy is there to make him :) again
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: To My Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175435
Comments: 43
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ONESHOT!! WHOO! **ITALICS are LYRICS!!!!**
> 
> ya'll know the drill: if both corpse and sykkuno are uncomfortable with ppl writing fics abt them, this fic is getting deleted faster than sykkuno can even say OH JESUS,, don't show this to any cc <.< i will die fr
> 
> ALSO, i am very lazy abt updates so idk when I'll be able to update The Beansprout and His Apex Predator, i literally do not have any inspo????? sorry bout that lmao

_I be actin' up right before he come to see me_

_He be like, "Why you always tripping for no reason?"_

"Sy? Baby, what's wrong?" Corpse said as he looked at his boyfriend of two years, Sykkuno. Sykkuno was lying face down the bed when Corpse found him in their bedroom. He heard Sykkuno making _"hmph"_ noises, signalling that Sykkuno was upset at something. Sykkuno shook his smooshed head on the pillow. "I don't wann' talk 'bout it." he said petulantly.

_Told him, "'Cause you put it on me better when you're mad"_

_Hand around my neck, hit it hard from the back, yeah_

"What made you upset, babe? Weren't you just playing Stardew Valley earlier?" Corpse said as he approached Sykkuno and knelt on the side of the bed to hold his hand. Sykkuno said something but his words were muffled by the pillow. "Hm? What was that, baby?" Corpse said as he took Sykkuno's hand that he was holding and brought it to his lips. Sykkuno turned to face Corpse, a pout on his pink lips, "I said I wasn't upset." he said. "Yeah you are, I can feel it from across the house,silly." Corpse replied as he booped Sykkuno's nose, making his lover giggle.

_You ain't never been with a chick this bad_

_I ain't worried 'bout them other girls that you had_

"What happened baby? Will you please tell me now?" Corpse said as he leaned down to kiss Sykkuno's forehead. Sykkuno leaned into the kiss as he sighed forlornly. "It's nothing, it's silly to be honest." he said.

"It's not silly if it bothered you.."

"I just saw someone on twitter say I'm not enough for y-you because they said they still see you liking other girls' pics- I mean not that it matters! It d-doesn't and I know y-you've been doing it even before we got together. And! I know they're your fans but.. I just thought m-maybe I am not enought, y'know?" Sykkuno said as he closed his eyes, afraid to look at Corpse's expression which he knows is terrifying.

"Sykkuno...." Corpse started.

"I'm sorry... I know you said no more reading mean comments, but I can't help it." Sykkuno looked up at Corpse with teary eyes. Corpse stood up from where he was kneeling to lie down next to Sykkuno. He wrapped his arms around Sykkuno's lithe frame and hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head. "Baby, you know better than to believe them, you know that right?" Corpse said.

"Also, you know you're more than enough. Fuck, baby, you're the person of my dreams, no one could compare, ever. " Corpse started to trail kisses on Sykkuno's face starting from his forehead, "You're the only one," to his eyelids, "the only one I'll ever get to love," to his nose, "the only one I'll get to hold," his cheeks, "the only person I only want to see every morning," his jaw "and I'll make sure of it" his chin, "because we have forever, yeah?" Corpse stopped kissing Sykkuno's face to stare at him. Sykkuno smiled brightly as he laughed at Corpse's antics.

"You're very charming, you know that?" Sykkuno said as he stared at Corpse's lips. Corpse took the hint and leaned in as well. The taste of peppermint and the smell of Sykkuno's cologne filled his senses as he pressed his lips harder into Sykkuno's. The kiss was innocent at best, just the pressing of lips but it was like their first, the feeling of kissing for the first time again, the butterflies in the stomach, the fireworks behind their eyes. It was magical.

"Wait.." Corpse said as he started to pull away, Sykkuno chasing his lips. "Does this mean you're kinda jealous of me liking other girls' pictures?" Corpse grinned wickedly. For the nth time the past hour, Sykkuno blushed red. "I-I didn't say that. I j-just-" he tried to reason but Corpse stopped him, "It's okay baby, just say the word I'm not gonna do it again." Corpse said fondly.

_If I catch 'em lookin' at my baby, I'ma laugh_

_He gon' keep it real, I ain't worried 'bout that_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2!!!! whoo!!!
> 
> david smith in this story is not real lol

_And if a bitch get slick, knock em down for you_

_And if you're lookin' for me, I'ma be around for you_

It started as a joke, or so Corpse thought. On Valentine's Day, it wasn't only Ludwig or Karl who greeted Sykkuno. Among the massive simp army of Sykkuno, there was one man who's been taking up the number one on the simp chart. An up-and-coming singer, a twitch streamer as well, _I guess Sykkuno attracts musicians and streame_ rs _,_ the man's name was David Smith or davidsmitherin_ on twitch. They met David on one of the among us lobbies that Hafu loves to host. David was your typical boy-next-door type, with a beautiful smile and gorgeous hair, _like a Ludwig 2.0 if you will._ Everything started as it always was, Sykkuno trolling the new person. Dancing on top of the vent, making himself sus. After the first round, David was smitten with Sykkuno's antics. Their interactions blew all over Twitter and the clips were watched a few too many times.

**Sykkuno Clips @sykkclips123**

lmao look at @davidsmitherin_'s first lobby with sykkuno he whipped WHIPPD

_"David! Come stand here on the vent with me. This way, you'll know that I'm innocent!" Sykkuno said enthusiastically. His little green character was running around the vent. It was in David's perspective and you can see his wide smile when he heard Sykkuno's voice. "God, Sykkuno is so fucking cute, chat." David said, unmuted._

_"W-WHAT?" Sykkuno said, bewildered after he heard David unmuted. The whole lobby was ooh-ing and ahh-ing after hearing what he said._

**Sykkuno Clips @sykkclips123**

LMAOOO look at david tryna make a move on leaf boy in the ghost chat.. u are v obvious sir

_[David_

_oh nooo_

_sykkuno we died :(_

_Sykkuno_

_yeah..._

_at least we died honorable! haha!_

_David_

_yeah atleast we died together <3_

_hey_

_u play valorant right??_

_Sykkuno_

_ofc i do! im not very good at it tho ^^_

_David_

_i know you're good! i watch u_

_maybe too much_

_sooooo_

_u wanna play later??? :D_

_Sykkuno_

_oh!!_

_oh.. but leslie already invited me to an inhouse :((_

_David_

_its cool!_

_maybe we can play together sometime?_

_maybe offstream if u want ;)_

_Sykkuno_

_uhuh_

_cant wait to play :DD]_

**Sykkuno Clips @sykkclips123**

nooooo look at david saying goodbye to sykkuno after the last game <//3 hes so whipped ur honor

_David's ghost character was smooshed against Sykkuno's ghost. They were playing proximity so the need to type in chat wasn't needed. They were alone at the snowmen at the bottom of the Polus map. "It was really nice playing with you Sy." David said. His facecam shows that was staring fondly at his screen. "O-oh! It was nice playing with you too, David! " Sykkuno said. "You know, maybe I should change my user to davidsmitten-"David was cut off as the screen showed DEFEAT._

**Sykkuno Clips @sykkclips123**

not a sykkuno clip but im tearing up at how much david appreciates sykkuno... WE STAN HARDER

["So! That's it for my stream, chat. I hope you all enjoyed the stream today. It's definitely a new experience. Also! We met Sykkuno! Yeah Sykkuno."David trailed off as he was looking at the chat. "fionaluvr says.. _you met Sykkuno, your man crush_.. Yeah! Haha definitely a crush." he said as he blushed. "Ahem. uhh.. I don't wanna bombard you guys with what I'm about to say but I just love Sykkuno so much.. he's just so genuinely nice and kind. He has a nice smile as well. Like his hair is so fluffy and his laugh. Don't get me started on his, like, antics, he's just so cute overall and it makes me warm-no, not like that ya perverts! Its just.." he looked at the chat again, " _we get it, you love him_... Yeah I do, what about it." the clip ended with David laughing and blushing hard.]

Their interactions were harmless, overall. David is just another simp who was fortunate enough to befriend Sykkuno. Corpse gets it. Everyone gets it. After their first meeting, David started to be seen around the OTV and friends more and more often. Just like how Jacksepticeye and Corpse himself became part of their inner circle of friends. After the game with Hafu's lobby, David was seen watching Sykkuno's streams whenever he wasn't streaming, going as far as donating and gifting subs to Sykkuno, with sweet messages being left.

_davidsmitherin_ donated $50_

_looking good today sykkuno <33_

_davidsmitherin_gifted 1000 subs to the community_

_YOURE VERY POG AT THE GAME_

_davidsmitherin_ donated $100_

_can't wait to play valorant with you again!_

It wasn't until David Smith dropped his new song that made everyone think about his interactions with Sykkuno. His new album, Spring, dropped last christmas and it trended not because David Smith has a new album. It trended because of the fourth song, entitled _Darling._ It was a catchy pop song that could probably the next Tiktok trend. The song's cover was green, just like Sykkuno's background, with a line art that was obviously Sykkuno. His hair, to his nose and eyes, a scarf, and a little leaf at the top of his head. The first line starts with the phrase "Oh Jesus". Not only this but the song talks about a man with a smile covered by his hand and how fond David was of this man. It shook the whole twitch community about how forward David is when it comes to expressing his emotions. David laughed about it on an interview and said that "i'm just really happy to meet sykkuno, he's a great person so i made a song about him." and blushed. When Corpse first heard about it from the OTV and Friends discord server, he can't help the brooding storm forming in his head.

**_Valkyrae_ **

_WHAT?? CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS???_

_https://open.spotify.com/track/davidsmith/darling_

**_LilyPichu_ **

_@davidsmitherin_ EXPLAIN?_

**_PeterparkTV_ **

_u took simping to the next level dude_

**_Ludwig_ **

_o7_

**_Edison Park_ **

_he's gonna get that #1 on the simp chart_

**_Pokimane_ **

_watch out @CORPSE lol_

**_CORPSE_ **

_nice song dude_

**_davidsmitherin__ **

_thanks!_

\--

**David S. @davidsmitherin_**

_happy valentine's day, darling._

[The picture shows David who was wearing a white sweater and holding a bouquet of red roses with a green ribbon used to tie. A green heart-shaped box that contains chocolate.]

_12:09 AM Feb 14, 2021 Twitter for iPhone_

_1230 Retweets 1045 Quote Tweets 12.8k Likes_

Corpse sighed as he put down his phone. The Twitter app is seen on his phone. It was obvious the tweet was for Sykkuno. He feels the space next to him dip as Sykkuno lied down next to him on their bed. Sykkuno laid his head on Corpse's chest and looked up at Corpse. "What's wrong, Corpse?" Sykkuno said with kind eyes and ran his hand on Corpse's stomach soothingly. "Oh, nothing. Just your simps fighting again on the TL." Corpse said as he wrapped his arms on Sykkuno and squeezed him, his face smooshed in Sykkuno's hair. _His hair smells like mine_ he thought possessively. "Is it Peter and Ludwig again?" Sykkuno said, giggling as Corpse started to place kisses on his neck. "Nooo... it's David." Corpse said seriously. Sykkuno's head tilted to the side cutely as he asked, "What about him?". Corpse stopped kissing him and let go of his waist, staring at the ceiling. "It's.. it's getting on my nerves how open he is on flirting with you.. I just wished I can do that too, publicly," he said. "But, Corpse, you can do that when you're ready. You know I don't really mind if we stay private if you wanted. It's up to you, how comfortable you are. I know you still have worries," Sykkuno said as he straddled Corpse's middle. Corpse held Sykkuno's hips as Sykkuno leaned down to lay against Corpse.

"I know, I know, Baby. I'm just jealous.."

"You know I'm yours.." Sykkuno grinned at him.

"Fuck baby, don't say that, we just finished round four. I'm tired as fuck."

"What?? I just said I'm yours, I never did anything else." Sykkuno giggled. He was pressing kisses on Corpse's chest as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, you better be." Corpse said as he hugged Sykkuno tightly. He held his phone to his face as he typed something in his phone and ultimately shuts his phone off and put it down the bedside table. He kissed Sykkuno's fluffy hair and hugged him tighter as they both fell into the inevitable feeling of sleepiness and tiredness. 

**Corpse Husband ✓ @corpse_husband**

_:)_

[The black and white picture shows Corpse's hand holding a rose with a colorized green ribbon tied around the single rose, and a ring occupying his ring finger]

_3:12 AM Feb 14, 2021 Twitter Web App_

_12430 Retweets 15045 Quote Tweets 312.8k Likes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hotties <333


End file.
